User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 8
Chapter 8: 6 days 'till Christmas... Imani (Faith): To believe with all our hearts in our people, our parents, our teachers, our leaders, and the righteousness and victory of our struggle Order wanted to fling something off a cliff. Preferably, her body. The only thing that kept her from running far, far away from everything was the fact that she still had four people to live for. Narrator, G, L, and Wolf. The brunette refused to look at her friend’s sobbing form against Narrator’s sedentary body. She didn’t look at the floor, where she’d seen her friends turn to little sparkles and then vanish from her life. She instead stared furiously at the counter, willing her tears to stop. She counted the knives in the knife block with as much focus as she could muster. Then everything flooded back to her, and Order gave up. Domitron’s hands turning to smoke right in G’s grip… some people vanishing like there wasn’t even time for goodbyes… Louis crumpling to the ground, trying only his best to reassure them. It wasn’t fair. They could fix it, Order had no doubt, but she didn’t want them to have to. If it had been her choice, everyone would be at their actual home, drinking hot chocolate and snacking on cookies, smiling and laughing like they used to. Instead, everyone was left to suffer. “I guess we can only move forward…” She muttered, mostly to herself. Narrator inclined his head towards her, however. “Order’s right. We have to make the most of what we have,” he said. Order pushed herself to her feet and lightly pulled on Georgia’s arm. “C’mon, we can make sure your awesome prank system works! It’ll be delightful. Imagine their faces when we finally save everyone!” She encouraged, giving a shaky grin. Despondent, G limply allowed Order to drag her into the main bedroom. The door was gently closed behind them. Order led Georgia to a bed and sat beside her. Without a single word, she leaned against her friend, and let them both cry. They stayed like that for a bit, until, tearfully, Georgia spoke up. “None of them would want this,” she hiccupped. Order nodded, staring at the wall. “That’s why we’re going to keep fighting. We’ve gotta live for them. Until they’re back with us, we wont give up.” “Do you think they hate us? For not saving them?” “…no.” “They’re dead. We caused it.” “They didn’t tell us. We had no idea Domi was in there. What could we have done? Everyone died with faith that we’d succeed. We can’t waste it.” “…yeah, you’re right. Let’s go back to the others.” At Georgia’s statement, Order turned and reached out to give her hands a reassuring squeeze. They grasped nothing. Heart stopping, Order turned her gaze to G’s lap. Her hands were a tawny bronze color, glimmering with light, and phasing out. No. She couldn’t. She hadn’t been close enough. Yet, there it was. Despite her shocked state, order noticed some splotches of a blackish color coated G’s hands. Domi. Georgia had been the only one actively holding onto Domi as he had faded into nothing. Wrenching herself to her feet, Order flung open the bedroom door. “HELP!” She screamed, not caring if the physical residents heard the door slam onto the wall. The child went back to her friend, only to find she was nearly all gone. “I’ll help them… somehow,” Georgia forced out, “I’m sorry I didn’t speak up. Take care of the others, please. It… hurts…” And then she was gone. Order saw the wisps of bronze on her fingers. She didn’t care. She just screamed. By the time L, Wolf, and Narrator had arrived, there was no trace of their friend. They just saw the tiny girl screaming and crying, clutching bedsheets like a lifeline. Narrator suddenly pulled Wolf and Lnerd out of the doorway, much to their protest. It was for good reason, though, as AU Order walked into the room and glanced around. “I guess the door opened? That was pretty loud…. Wait… what’s on the bed?” The girl murmered, and stepped closer. The real Order reacted in a blind panic the moment her other self got close. She grabbed the nearest object: a large, metal lamp. She swung it, with fury and fear morphing into one. L looked away, fighting down the bile in her throat. Wolf screamed, and just kept screaming. Narrator gagged. There was a soft thud, and a few more heavy hits following it. They could hear Order’s heavy breathing. “I hope this is enough. You didn’t need me for this, anyways.” And then it was all quiet. Category:Blog posts